


Christmas sweets

by crazycatt71



Series: Shoes [43]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas fic, Lingerie, M/M, Shoes, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Ugly christmas apparel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: John gets some christmas sweets





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/gifts), [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> For ChrisCalledMeSweetie & Patprecieux, you have given me so much joy at a rough time of the year for me.  
> I hope this give a little back to you.

Sherlock and John have a Christmas tradition that they started on their first Christmas eve as a couple. They would each pick out an ugly peice of holiday themed clothing and meet in front of the fire place to show it off and celebrate. This year they each scourered the shops and the internet, looking for the perfect items. Each felt like this year they had out done themselves. At the appointed time, John came into the sitting room, wearing an ugly jumper and a santa hat. He looked at Sherlock standing in front of the fireplace and froze, a huge smile spreading across his face as his gaze wandered over his love from head to toe. Sherlock wasn't wearing much, just a candy cane shaped g-string that was filled out rather nicely, nipple pasties shaped like pepermint candies, and shiny red high heeled booties.

"I must of been a very good boy." John said as he gathered Sherlock into his arms.

"What makes you say that?" Sherlock asked with a knowing smirk.

"Because Father Christmas left me all these sweets." John replied as he nibbled along Sherlock's jaw. 

"More than you can handle?" Sherlock asked as he tipped his head to the side, giving John better access. "I wouldn't want you to get a belly ache."

"I'll just have to stretch it out, make it last." John told him as he began kissing his way down Sherlock's  chest. "It could take hours and hours."

Sherlock opened and closed his mouth  several times before he could form words.

"You better get started then." he said breathlessly.

"Agreed." John said as he dropped to his knees.

Sherlock clutched at John's shoulders and moaned as John enjoyed his  _candy cane._

 

 

             

                                                                    


End file.
